Can I love you?
by animekitten
Summary: S/S!!!! Syaoran comes back after 6 years and still hasn't told Sakura how he feels. Can T/E help??**Yay!!!! Third chapter up!!! Suspence..oooo....don't worry, s/s soon! Andt/e for all you t/e luvers!!!**
1. We meet again

Authors note: Hi

Authors note: Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is my very first fic so don't be harsh please????Ok, this is when the gang is around 17.S and S haven't told each other how they feel.S + S fans, this is for u!!!! Oh, I will have vocab 4 Japanese words if any at the end of a chapter.And my imaginary friend Neko is here to criticize me! Say hi Neko!

"Whatever…"

Ooookkkkk…lets get on shall we?

Chapter 1: Familiar Auras.

Flash back

I have failed.I continued to stay after you captured all of the cards.My work here is done.I have no business to do here.May you have a happy life." The 11 amber eyed boy sadly moaned.He did not even know why he was so sad to leave. Was it because of the disappointment he would give to his family? No…something else.Was it because he failed his mission he had been training for his whole life? No, still something different.Was it something he would miss?Or some one…was it something he couldn't see?Hai, that's it.

"Wait!!! You will come back…right?I-I mean everybody will miss you." The tearful eyed girl sobbed.Her emerald eyes were now red and puffy.She too did not know why she acted this way.

"Why do you or anybody care?I might…only if I am needed.Which is highly impossible.Your magic is already far more advanced and powerful than mine now."The boy humfed.('Is that a word A.K??? Humfed? How pathetic can you get?' 'Quiet!I wanna see what happens next!')The boy's robes flew to the side of him as the wind lightly blew.

" Li-kun! Sometimes you can be such a-a-baka! You can't even realize that there are people who care about you here.You don't even realize you have many people at least trying to be friends with you.You can only push them farther away.Sometimes… I-I- want to see what it would be like without you!!!" Realizing what herself had just said, she ran off in tears, for she did not mean the last remark.Only the boy knew that she was his best friend…that he had now lost.The boy walked back to his home sadly moaning a few precious words.

"Sakura…Ying-fa…you have no idea…"

End flash back

"SAKURA!!!!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!" A yellow, beaded eyed guardian beast yelled into his mistress' ears.

"HOE!!!!!!! KERO!! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER! I'M GONNA BE LATE!!!!" The 17 year old shouted, hopping out of bed, pulling her uniform on.She had the same hairstyle as she did as a kid, but grew it out at her chin.She has grown into a mature woman…only she can't get the waking up part.

"That what I HAVE been doing for the last HALF HOUR!!!"The beast yelled back, flying past Sakura's sanctuary of Syaoran pictures.

"Try to wake me up earlier then! You know I love to sleep…"

"And whisper, 'oh Syaoran! You are such a babe! You are…"

"KERO!!!!! Not now!!!!" Sakura screamed on the top of her lungs as she raced downstairs." Hi otu-san! Bye otu-san!" Sakura yelled shoving her roller blades on her feet.

" Bye Sakura honey." Her father said taking a sip of coffee and handing her, her school bag.

Sakura raced out the door and headed towards school.She felt a familiar aura.

"Naw…he's long gone and told me he was never coming back.I must be dreaming or something.I fell in love with him after he left.So I must be in fairy land" This was true.She realized how much she loved him after he left and all her friends noticed.She was daydreaming all the time and her bright face was kept in a frown…much like Syaorans.

At the same time

A boy bout as old as Sakura was walking to school after not coming to Tomedea for over 6 years.Everything looked the same…at least in his eyes.Mainly the Sakura trees.They were blooming right now and he caught a loose petal that was floating around.It reminded him of…her.He too fell in love right after he left.He had been training for leader of the clan and his mother ordered him to go back and finish his business there since his mind often wandered for short vacations.He had no clue what business she meant but went to see …_her._He felt the familiar aura he had felt since he arrived coming toward him at a fast speed.

"HOE!!!!!!! I'M GONNA BE LATE!!!!!!!!!" He heard a high-pitched scream say from around the corner. "IF ONLY A CIRTIAN BEAST WOKE ME UP!!!!!!"

'I know that scream from anywhere…' Syaoran thought adding a slight ever-so-rare-smile-that-only-one-person-could-make-him-smile, smile. He heard a crash then…

"Sorry sir!! I am in a rush!" The girl screamed and Syaoran chuckled.

"Its ok Sakura…getting better! Your record last month was 26. Its only to 24 now." An old man chuckled as a bunch of oranges rolled down a sidewalk.

" Thanks!! Bye Kaze-san!" The aura was getting really close now…to both. 'I have to be dreaming…'Sakura thought. 'Oh Kami-sama…she's near!'

"HOE! WATCH OUT!!!" A scream came from behind Syaoran.He looked behind him to see the same girl, still on roller blades, coming full speed to him. Syaoran jumped out of the way as the girl zoomed past him, full speed down the hill. ' She's even more beautiful then before.' Syaoran thought as pictures of the new Sakura ran through his mind.

'He looks awfully familiar…' The girl thought as she finally arrived at school.

Vocab:

oni-san- ok…I think it means father. Don't sue me! I can't spell!

Hai-yes

Neko- In case you are wondering, Neko means cat.

AK: Sooooooo…you like???

Neko: No. It's pathetic.Where is the humor? The drama? The…

AK: I didn't ask you Mister Sugar-wugger-…

Neko: NNOOOOOOOOO!!! Don't say *shiver shiver* that word…

AK: Well be quiet! You know HOW to shut your mouth??

Neko: …no entiendo.

AK: NO ENTIENDO??? THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE BASED ON JAPANESE!!! NOT SPANISH!!!!!!!!

Neko: so?

AK: Ok, while I hit Neko with a hammer, review! Review!!! Gracias.


	2. Clearing up the past

AK: HI

AK: HI!!!!! I'm bbaaaaaaaacccccccckkkkkkkk!!!!!!! *sniff * I am soooo loved. People actually love it!

Neko: Get away. My fur isn't waterproof ya know.

AK: Sniff. Ok…here's the fic. I hope you like!

Neko: And we don't own any character from ccs. Clamp does. We can only dream…

**Chapter 2: Clearing up the past**

By: Anime Kitten 

Sakura barely made it to class.She stepped in the door right when the bell rang. She let out a big sigh.She slumped into her desk claiming more air.She felt the same aura approaching to the school. She shook her head. 'Nawwww… I have to get more sleep. I am out of it.'

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Her best friend greeted. "Feel anything familiar?" She hinted. Tomoyo has known that Syaoran was coming back for a week now. 'Promise me…don't tell Kinimoto I am coming.' She remembered Syaoran saying.'I promise Li-kun.'

"I know I must be dreaming Tomoyo-chan. I felt…" Sakura started when Terada-Sensi came in and hushed the gossip.

"Quiet class. (Kami-sama, help me!) Here we go. A new student is here…" The class started to gossip loudly. Terada sighed. "Class?" Still no improvement. "Class??!!!" Nope. "CLASS!!!" The room got quiet. "He is from China and…" It got loud again with, 'Isn't Li-kun from China??' ' Do you really think its Li-kun?' and ' And she said that...'. "CLASS!!!" Again, the room fell quiet. "ANOTHER WORD OR ALL WILL HAVE A NICE TIME AFTER SCHOOL WITH ME!!!" He sighed. " Thank you. Daidouji-chan. Kinimoto-chan. It is your turn to be helpful…I believe. You can show him around."

"Yes sir."

"Hai sir." Both responded. A knock came from the door.

"That must be him. I will be back." The class started to talk. "QUIET!" The class was quiet until he shut the door behind him.The aura was right outside the door.

"Tomoyo-chan…pinch me. Punch me. Knock me out. This aura won't go away. He said he wasn't coming back." Sakura moaned. Her friend giggled. Sakura knew that the new student was going to be right behind her. That was the only empty seat. The teacher came back in and the class grew quiet again.

"Class. Welcome back Li Syaoran." Sakura's eyes popped out of her head. Her jaw slammed against her desk. A tall teenager entered the room with a head full of messy brown hair.'The same amber eyes as before. Wow. Cuter too.' His eyes directly went to Sakura's bulging eyes. "You can sit behind Kinimo…ok never mind." Before he could finish Sakura's name, he was already walking over. Syaoran sat down and the class started to talk…once again.

"Welcome back Li-kun.How come you didn't tell me you were coming?" Sakura asked. Syaoran blushed when she smiled at him.

"CLASS!!!" Terada-Sensi yelled. And so the day went on…

**Later that day**

"LI-KUN!!! OVER HERE!!!" Sakura yelled after cheerleading practice. Syaoran just talked to the soccer coach about joining the team. (Personally, I think he signed up to see Sakura) She ran over to him.

"H-hey Kinimoto-chan." Syaoran greeted but not forgetting to blush first.

"Li-kun…we have been over this. S-A-K-U-R-A" Sakura said slowly. She had been trying to encourage him to say her first name all day. "Look, if this is about what happened that night, I didn't mean that! You were one of my best friends." She cleared out. 'M-me? Her best friend?' He blushed into a deeper red.

"R-really?" He asked as his old friend playfully punched his arm.

"Of course. Even though Onii-chan and Kero-san don't approve. Come on. You have to tell me what you have been up to all these years and why you are here." Sakura ordered. They walked to their favorite past time area. Penguin Park.

"…and Meling-chan called off the wedding." He ended as they took a seat on the swings.

" That's too bad…(riiiiiiiiiight…) Now, why are you here?" She asked. Syaoran had to think of something quick.

"Uhhh… my mother sent me. I-I don't really know w-why." He lied. He blushed…again.

"Well, whatever it is, I am glad you are back!" **^.^ Sakura said happily standing up. "Its been pretty boring here." She sighed. "I have to go now. Kero-san is probably starving. I get a lecture every time I'm late." She tucked some hair behind her ear so it showed off her face and eyes. As usual, Syaoran fell nervous. 'Why?! Why did she have to do that? If she shows off any more of her beauty, I might as well be a puddle.' Syaoran thought. "Oh! Hey, the gang is getting together for our weekly 'reunion' since Chiharu, and Yamazaki, went to the other high school…do you want to come? It will be like in olden times!" Sakura smiled and looked into his eyes for hope.**

"Sure Kini…" Sakura's face saddened. " uhh…Sakura-chan" Sakura jumped with joy. " Is Hiiragizawa going to be there?" He asked with an annoying tone.

"You bet he is! Just because he wasn't at school today doesn't mean a thing. He always comes. Besides…" Syaorans heart sank. Was she going out with…him? "…Tomoyo-chan would freak out if she didn't have her boyfriend with her." Syaoran grew happy again. Sakura looked at her watch. "We are going to be right here at seven. See you later Li-kun!" Sakura started to walk away.

"Syaoran." Syaoran told her.

"Nani?"

"Syaoran, if I can call you Sakura, you can call me Syaoran." Sakura smiled.

"I will see you later, Syaoran-kun." And she ran off to her house. Syaoran smiled knowing that she cared. Someone cared about him. And he still had a chance with Sakura.

**To be continued**

AK: I know, I know. Extremely sappy. Cheesy!!! Flame me for all I care. Its my fic and its goin my way! WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!

Neko:**~.~ sigh**

AK: Wait f-f-f…..wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!

Neko: Wait for her next chapter.


	3. In the darkness

AK: AAAAAHHHHHHHH

AK: AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! All of you are soooooo sweet!!!!! I am touched t-t-that…people like my SSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOORRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY!!!

Neko: Yea…I hate your sappiness.

Syaoran: Soooo…when am I going to kiss my beloved Sakura??

Neko: Read the script you dimwit! 

Syaoran: * Thumbs through script * Hey!! How come I call myself a Chinese Gaki?

AK: * grabs script from him * Kero!!!! WHY DID YOU WRITE THAT????

Kero: How do you know it was me?

AK: It has pudding all over it and who else can write ONLY their K's, E's, R's, and O's perfectly while everything else is SLOPPY!!!

Kero: Well he is one.

Sakura: Hey guys! What's all the commotion about?

Kero: The gaki wanted to know when he got to… suddenly gets head forced into a glue bottle

Syaoran: Nooooooothing…twists Kero's head farther in bottle. 

Neko: While AK re writes Syaoran-kun's script…we do not own any ccs characters. AK only owns me…sadly.

AK: Oh, a few people are a little new to the Japanese names, so I made up a list. Bold is what I am going to use.

Sakura Avalon: **Kinimoto Sakura**

Li Showron: **Li Syaoran**

Madison Taylor: **Daidouji Tomoyo**

Eli Moon: **Hiiragizawa Eriol**

**Chelsea: ****Mihara Chiharu**

**Rita: ****Sasaki Rika**

**Nikki: ****Yanagisawa Naoko**

** **

**Chapter 3: In the darkness**

**By: anime_kitten**

** **

"AHHHHHHH!!! ERIOL-SAN!!!" Tomoyo screeched as she ran to her boyfriend. They have now been together for about four years. There was something different about him this time. "WHAT DID YOU DO?! MY POOR ERIOL-SAN!!!" Eriol came with a sling on, though you couldn't really see it with Tomoyo covering him up with hugs and babbling about how he should be careful and she is going to take care of him. The whole gang was reunited… except for Sakura. She was late…again.

"Ahhh… how are you cute descendent? I see you have finally returned." He greeted Syaoran with Tomoyo clinging to his unharmed arm. Syaoran was leaning on a Sakura tree, trying not to be noticed.

"You could of used magic to heal that." He hinted.

"Yes, but Tomoyo-san wouldn't be acting like this, would she?" Syaoran knew this wasn't it. He made a sarcastic cough making sure Eriol picked it up. "Fine…Spinel and Nakuru dared me not to use it on my injury. You should try it some time. They cling to you like a magnet."

"Like with who?" Syaoran grumbled.

"I know you are still in love with the card mistress." Syaoran instantly blushed.

"Am not!"

"Are too!" Tomoyo sang, who was obviously listening to their conversation. Just then, Sakura whizzed into the park with her blades on.

" Gomen nasi minna-san!!!" She apologized when she stopped. "Eriol-kun! What happened?" She asked in concern.

"Never try to break up a fight with Spinel and Kero without magic."

"Kero? He didn't tell me anything about that." Sakura said cluelessly. "Oh well." 

"Shall we be going?" Tomoyo asked.

"Hai." Sakura responded. Everyone started to follow Tomoyo, who's turn it was to pick where they got to go. No one knew where exactly they were going. They were mainly chatting than worrying where they were headed. Sakura was skating slowly to keep up with everyone. Tomoyo got out her camera and started to tape Sakura and Syaoran. They were right beside each other so how could she pass up a moment like this?

"We are heeeeerrrreeeeee!!!" Tomoyo screeched. She led them to the Cherry Blossom festival. (Go figure) Eriol got an evil smirk on his face.

"Maybe you can tell Sakura-chan how you feel, ne? Perfect area, time…" Eriol pointed out keeping his voice low.

"What was that Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked, changing into her shoes.

"Nothing Sakura-chan." Eriol sang as Tomoyo dragged him to the Ferris wheel.

"How about you two go together on the Ferris wheel?" Tomoyo asked Sakura and Syaoran. They hesitated. " I am going with Eriol-kun, Yamazaki is with Chiharu-chan, and Rika is going with Noako-chan." She cleared.

"Ummm… ok." Sakura agreed.

"Fine with me" Syaoran said trying not to sound like he really wanted to. Once they boarded, Sakura started to babble.

"…and I am still horrible at math! No one could tutor me as good as you could!" Syaoran blushed at the remark.

"R-really?" he asked.

"Hai! So maybe…when you are moved in and all…you could help me study?" She asked pausing and blushing.

"Sure, be happy to." Sakura got happy and got an urge to hug him. She did that and the capsule started to rock. They also heard a soft 'kawaii!!' from outside. 

"Gomen, Syaoran-kun!" She apologized as both turned a deep crimson.

"Its ok." He said. "Its your personality." 'I better not make any sudden moves or it's going to be on 'S&S live'. She better not make any either…not that I don't want her to…' he thought as Sakura sat back down.

**A few months later**

It has been a few months and it is now summer vacation. Sakura and Syaoran are now best friends, since Tomoyo is spending all her time with Eriol. When Syaoran tutors Sakura, they usually get off the topic. Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura, and Syaoran just spent a day out and about.

"Tomoyo-san, it's getting late." Eriol pointed out. A sad look spread across her face. "I will walk you home." Tomoyo smiled and laid a short kiss on her boyfriends' lips. After they left the group split up.

"I-I can walk you home Sakura-chan…if you want…" Syaoran asked suddenly thinking his shoes were interesting.

"Would you Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked, her emerald eyes shining. "You know how I get in the dark. With the ghosts and all."

"You still believe in that?" Syaoran chuckled.

"I haven't changed that much." She pouted as they started to walk. They heard weird noises on the way to her house. She clinged to his arm when she heard the noises. First he blushed then giggled.

"What amuses you so much?" She asked snobbily, still hanging to his arm.

"Nothing…" His voice faded. Her grip on his arm grew tighter.

'He had been working out.' Sakura thought with a smile on her face.

'She has gotten stronger… hopefully she doesn't squeeze any tighter or I am going to have a bruise tomorrow…to late.'

A wolf howled into the distance. Footsteps were approaching. The streetlights suddenly dimmed and then were completely shut off. Syaoran sensed a cold aura. Sakura was scared to death. The lights in the homes died out at the same time. It was a cloudy night, so the full moon was hidden in the clouds. So basically, all was dark outside. The aura came nearer and nearer.

"Sakura…" Syaoran whispered softly, "Stay near me. I am sensing something."

"H-hai." The reflection of the little light that the moon gave off in between the clouds shined on her emerald eyes. Syaoran found that soothing.

It was pitch dark again. There was a pause then there was a piercing scream of no one other than Sakura.

" SAKURA!" Syaoran didn't feel her grasp. "SAKURA!!!"

**To be continued**

** **

** **

** **

AK: Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!! Cliffhanger!!!!! Don't worry, our beloved Sakura won't die.

Neko: Ooooo…I'm in suspense. ~.~

AK: Stay tuned for our next chapter!!!!! J


End file.
